The invention relates generally to circuit board interconnecting systems and, more particularly, to a guide module with power delivery.
At least some electronic systems, such as some networks and computer systems, include a primary circuit board, such as a backplane board, connected to one or more peripheral boards called daughter cards. Electrical connectors establish electrical communication between the backplane and the daughter cards. Along with the electrical connectors, a guidance system is sometimes provided that allows at least gross alignment of the daughter card to the backplane. While some large guide pin systems may include electrostatic contacts such that an electrical connection is made to discharge static electricity, the guidance system generally provides only mechanical guidance.
In order to save space on the backplane and daughter card circuit boards, some connectors perform dual functions. For instance, some signal connectors also include contacts for power transmission. However, the power carrying capacity of such connectors is generally less than the power carrying capability of a typical power connector. In the typical power connector, the contacts are allowed to float in a housing such that the contacts in the power connectors move and find each other when the connectors are mated. This renders the typical power connector unsuitable for providing guidance.
It would be desirable to provide a guidance system that could also transmit power between the backplane and daughter cards so that space could be saved on the backplane and the daughter cards.